


Haythem Kenway?

by Maskwa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin’s Creed III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Connor Kenway - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father and Son, Haytham Kenway's A+ Parenting, Haythem Kenway - Freeform, Haythem Meets Connor, Kid Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Men Crying, Mod Au, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: Connor never thought he’d meet his father... but here he is. Standing at his front door and has been staring at the doorbell for the past 5 minutes.The teen could feel his body shaking, “What if he hates me?” was the only thought going through his mind.





	Haythem Kenway?

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so I found this in notes from a while ago and I didn’t really read over it :,) I just posted cuz I haven’t posted in a while and cuz my AC friend is a whinny bitch and told me too post lmao but yes before you read Connor is way to nice to Haythem and idk where my brain comes up with this stuff

Connor stood on the front porch of house number 108, on Lake street. It was a rather warm October afternoon but Connor was trembling.

His knees were shaking and the hair on his arms and the back of his neck were standing straight up. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest and hear the blood rushing in his ears.

Connor could see his reflection the the front glass door of house 108. He looked good, his dark brown hair was tied back loosely and Achilles had helped him braid a chunk of his hair by his temple that had 2 dark red beads at the end.

He was wearing a loose pair of dark jeans, his old basketball shoes, a white V-neck, and a black zip up hoodie. 

A small smile came to Connor's lips when he saw the bear claw necklace around his neck. 

He touched it quickly, feeling it's cool surface against his finger tips. It would give him courage, courage to knock on the door. His mother made it for him, and he knew it would give him courage.

Connor took in a deep breath gripping the bag on his shoulder tighter and knocked on the door. 

Connor let out a slow breath through his nose and closed his eyes. He tried to calm his breathing and heart rate, tried to remember what Achilles taught him in training. 

After a few moments the sound of a lock undoing made his light brown eyes pop open. 

Connor could feel the back of his throat burning and his stomach felt weird. He swallowed quickly and gripped his bag until his knuckles turned white.

The door opened and a man looked through the glass door, when he saw Connor wasn't tying to sell him anything he opened the glass door slowly with a strange look.

Connor couldn't think, his mind went blank, and he felt like just crawling under his blanket back at the Manor.  
He shook the thought away and stood taller. 

"Haytham Kenway?" He asked quickly. 

The man frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and nodded once. "Yes?"

Holy shit it's my father, Connor just stared at him. He had black hair with some grey pulled back into a low ponytail, he had a slight British accent, he had broad shoulders and his skin was paler then Connor's brown skin.

"Can I help you Indian boy?"

Connor blinked quickly and shot out his hand. "Connor," He shuddered, "m-my names Connor."

Haytham just looked at the extended hand, then back up to him. 

"It's nice to meet you." Connor tried a  
smile.

Haytham gave him a weird look and stepped back. "If your here to waste my time, Connor, you can just carry on." He was about to turn his back and go into his house.

"Ziio!" Connor blurted quickly.

Haytham stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Connor quickly. 

"Kaniehtí:io..." Connor felt like he was going to be sick. "m-my mother was Kaniehtí:io."

Haytham's eyes went wide and a shocked expression spread across his face. 

He opened to glass door and then the front, "Come in, please."

Connor bit his bottom lip and stepped in the house. When they were both in Connor looked around at the inside and found that it was neatly kept and everything was in order. 

"Your hoodie," Haytham whispered with a dry sounding voice. "I-I can hang it up for you."

Connor didn't want to take it off, but he thought he better. He slipped his arms out and Haytham took it, hanging it in the closet and closing it.

"Come." He said quickly walking past Connor. 

Connor nodded to himself and followed. He was lead further into the house and they came to a living room where Haytham said, "Have a seat Connor, I'll be just a moment." quietly.

Connor obeyed and set his bag on the carpet and sat on the one seat couch. He tapped his foot and looked around at the pictures and paintings hanging on the wall.

One caught his eye, and it almost brought tears to his eyes when he saw it.

It was a picture of them together. 

Haytham was standing behind Ziio, they were both wearing white muscle shirts and Haytham had his right hand on Ziio's big pregnant belly, and his left around her shoulders. He was smiling and kissing her cheek while Ziio had her right hand over his and left over her mouth like she was trying to hide her laughter. 

There was another one beside the first. Haytham was on his knees and holding Ziio's small pregnant belly and had his eyes closed kissing it. While Ziio had her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes with a smile. 

Connor looked down at his hands and closed his eyes closed. God he missed his mom. 

Steps coming from down the hall made Connor lookup again, he turned and saw Haytham holding 2 glasses of water. 

"I thought you might want something to drink." Haytham said awkwardly and set both down on the table.

Connor nodded in thanks and rolled his sleeves up to his forearms. "Thank you."

Haytham took a sip from his glass and set it on the coffee table. "So, you said you were Ziio's son?"

Connor nodded and looked back down at his hands.

Haytham tapped his index finger in the coffee table and purses his lips. "Are you, say, 15 years old Connor...?"

Connor nodded watching the British man's shoulders tense slightly.

"That makes me..." Haytham bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. "your father."

Connor nodded again.

They say in silence before Haytham cleared his throat, "Connor."

Connor looked up.

Haytham smiled at him. "I never thought I'd meet you son."

Connor smiled widely and he felt his heart swell. Son. 

He chuckled. "She was a crazy woman, your mother," Haytham shook his head. "we lived together on your reserve, people would frown at us when they saw us. A white man and a Mohawk woman together."

"She would tell me you left us." Connor whispered and bit his lip he didn't mean to say it. 

Haytham nodded slowly. "Work Connor," he said quietly, "and she said she would rather raise our child alone then have his father never there for him." 

Connor blinked and reached for the glass of water. 

"How is she? Your mother," he chucked again, "she said she never wanted to see me ever again and that I would never meet my child."

Connor froze. He made a tight fist and closed his eyes then opened them again, all he could see was her trapped under a burning roof rafter and screaming and crying in pain. She was screaming at him to run and save himself while their home was still up, he made tight fists seeing the burn scars up to his elbows. He was only 9 and he was crying and couldn't feel his burning flesh as he tried to lift the rafter off of his mother's trapped leg. But it wouldn't budge, then he felt arms wrapping around his middle and yanking him away, he screamed and reached for his mom who reached back and if Connor knew that would be the last time he felt his mother's touch, he would've gripped tighter and fought with everything he had to get her free. But, their finger tips brushed together and Connor was pulled away by the fireman. 

"Connor?" Haytham asked gently and Connor felt a hand on his shoulder and his cheeks wet with tears. 

"She died." Connor chocked out quietly. "When I was 9."

Haytham just stared at him with a blank expression.

"House fire, candle caught something on fire and she couldn't get out. I was already half way home when we saw the black smoke raising, we ran. When I saw it was my house... I ran in and screamed and called for her. She was trapped, under a burning roof rafter..." Tears were dripping off of his cheeks, "I-I tried to get it off of her but, I wasn't strong enough-" Connor lowered his head and covered his face with his hands.

He squeezed his eyes closed feeling a hand against his shoulder that squeezed gently. 

When he looked up, Haytham was crying too. "It's not your fault Connor-"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton..." 

Haytham blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, th-that was the name she gave me."

Haytham blinked again, "Ratonhnhaké:ton." He said slowly with a white man's accent.

Connor smiled through his tears. "Yeah."

"That was the name your mother always said she would name a boy if she had one." 

Connor held back a sob that threatened to rip through him. He lowered his face into his hands again and tried to calm himself down before quickly looking up to the ceiling and letting out a slow sigh.

When he looked over at Haytham, his heart quickened seeing the Brit's head down in his hand and he could see his shoulders shaking. 

Connor couldn't think of anything to do, Haytham's left hand was stretched to Connor and still planted on his shoulder while he rubbed his eyes roughly with his right hand. 

Connor sniffled and took in a big breath and slowly reached his right hand and held Haytham's left forearm. 

He felt the bear claw necklace on his collarbones and squeezed Haytham's forearm. 

He needed to be strong, he needed to be strong for his mother, and his father. 

"She used to tell me about you know," Connor looked foreword letting Haytham cry more to let it out. "when she would tuck me in before bed, she would tell me stories. 

"And when she would braid my hair, she would talk about a British man named Haytham Kenway... that she fell in love with when she first saw him." Connor let out a small laugh, "She would tell me he was like a prince from a fairy tale-"

Hearing Haytham let out a sob made Connor close his eyes and kept telling him more. "She loved you, I knew that. But she always tried to hide it, I would see her holding a picture of a man I didn't know and crying in her room when she thought I was asleep and he door fully closed.

"The other kids I grew up with always asked when I only had an Iska, they would laugh and poke fun. I didn't know who the British man she always talked was, but... turns out that was you. And it made me hate you."

Connor sighed and opened his eyes, so see Haytham shaking his head.

"I hated you." Connor whispered.

Haytham took in a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry, I never should have left... I never should've let Ziio raise our child alone..." 

"She told me I was wrong to think like that, but all I wanted was a father."

Haytham nodded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't' have said that..." Connor bit his lip and cursed under his breath.

Haytham nodded again. "It's true, you don't have to lie about how you feel."

Haytham took his hand off of Connor's shoulder and lowered his hand from his eyes. 

Connor looked away as Haytham wiped a few stray tears away and sniffled. He looked up at the ceiling trying to stop more tears from forming. 

"Thank you." Haytham whispered in a small voice.

Connor looked at him with a frown. "For what?"

"For coming here. And for telling me about your mother."

Connor nodded once and reached out to take a sip from the glass of water on the table. He set it down in the table.

Haythem just stared at his son, he wanted to ask the boy all the questions that came flooding into his mind. About his mother, his life without her...

"Ratohnhaké:ton, would you like to stay here tonight?"

Connor looked at his father with a somewhat shocked look.

Haytham stared back at Connor without saying anything. Just looking and taking him all in. 

He wasn't a bad looking kid, Haytham thought, he has his mother's eyes. Her skin colour and her hair... he's got her freckles as well. Haytham smiled thinking about the little freckles all over Ziio's body. 

He looks so much like her... but I can see myself in my son. The shape of his face, his cheekbones and nose. And he has my built, wide shoulders and tall. 

Connor smiled and nodded.

He looks so much like her, Haytham couldn't help but see Ziio smiling at him. 

He's beautiful, Haytham felt tears in his eyes again. Not because he was sad hearing about his once wife, but thinking about their love... and how such a young healthy man was the result of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. If you liked gimme kudos and a comment if it sucked gimme a comment telling me where it sucked so I can pretend I’m going to fix it :) lmao thanks for reading tho!


End file.
